


Adventures in Jotunheim

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: Loki and Thor charged the slope of Jotunheim. Loki was filled with the joy of a child, set free from all the worries that kept him drowning in his own sorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid crack fic I wrote with my best friend back in 2012. I do not ship Thorki, I think it's really weird. I just found this in an old file and couldn't stop smiling.
> 
> Originally on fanfiction.net (in case you couldn't tell from the embedded authors' note in the beginning).

**Hello readers,**

 

**I know I should be working on my other stories. However, my bestest friend in the world** _evilninjatoaster dat's meeeee_ **came over and we were sledding** _at night without either of our glasses and we couldn't see shit and I dunno we were probably high on......air or something_ **. We... got a little carried away. Okay, we got a lot carried away. We decided we needed to write it down in the form of a fic. This is a joint effort between the two of us-- we working together on the whole thing. This was not me working on something when I should be working on another, this is us coming in early from sledding and writing everything down** _I wrote the second part and the last two beautiful sentences_ **. Now that I have repeated myself several times, I present to you....**

 

**Thor and Loki's Adventures in Jotunheim:**

 

Loki and Thor charged the slope of Jotunheim. Loki was filled with the joy of a child, set free from all the worries that kept him drowning in his own sorrow. They were running, and soon, it turned to a race. Loki was gaining speed. He kept running.

 

faster

faster

faster

 

FASTER

 

Thor's chest heaved with exhaustion. He slowed to a stop as he watched his brother run ahead of him. He smiled at his brother's joy.

 

Loki collapsed on the ground.

 

“Loki no!” said Thor. He ran to Loki's side.

 

Loki coughed and he was dying.

 

“Thor come here I must tell you something”

 

“Loki no you will live!”

 

“No Thor...”

 

“Loki get on this Asgardian sled I will drag you broken and bleeding to the very top ofJotunheim Loki and you will LIVE”

 

Loki beckoned Thor with a weak and trembling hand to come closer

 

closer

closer

closer

 

CLOSER.

 

“Thor...... I saved the second horse for you.”

 

and he died

 

Thor sobbed on Loki's chest. His tears seeped into the dark haired man's jacket, causing more dampness than the snow all around them. Then...

 

THOR SAT UP, FILLED WITH NEW PURPOSE.

 

He took his brother's limp body and placed it in the Asgardian life sled. The importance of this feat drained the strength from his body because that's what happens when a strong character has to do something important because it seems more epic. He took the strings of the sled and began his ascent to the top of Jotunheim.

 

His feet lost grip in the icy landscape. He fell to his knees, the impact broke through the ice and he came in contact with small rocks. He cried out in pain. “BROTHA! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO LIIIIIIIIVE!” He continued to cry. He then stood and continued to climb.

 

higher

higher

higher

 

HIGHER!

 

Finally, we was at the summit of Jotunheim. He looked out around him, then fell to Loki's side.

 

“Live, BROTHA! Live!” he stroked the side of Loki's face. He rested his head on Loki's chest and whispered one final time: “Live...”

 

Suddenly, Loki's lifeless lungs filled with air.

 

His eyes opened gently like they were newly fallen snowflakes brushed from the wings of angels

only they were in Jotunheim and there were no angels in norse mythology

 

“Thor,” he whispered gently, his voice as light as air and as delicate as a Monarch Butterfly's fluttering, paper-thin wings.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that trainwreck.


End file.
